The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to continuous-time oversampled converters.
Continuous-time analog-to-digital converters (CT ADCs) are distinguished from their discrete-time counterparts (DT ADCs) in that sampling is not used in their front-end circuitry. Rather, in the case of a continuous-time ADC, some form of filtering or analog processing is employed prior to sampling (or storing) the input waveform as part of the eventual digitization. This continuous-time approach has several advantages as compared to using a discrete-time converter. For example, two benefits of using continuous-time analog-to-digital converters are reduced sensitivity to coupled noise and the potential for lower power implementations. In the case of the continuous-time analog-to-digital converter, another benefit is the removal of the requirement for an anti-aliasing filter. Along with its advantages, the continuous-time converter has the disadvantage of increased sensitivity to clock uncertainty in the form of jitter. As a result, the continuous-time implementation requires increased performance requirements for the clock circuitry.
With the ongoing and significant growth in the area of portable electronics, low power is a major if not dominant concern in many consumer electronics as a way to extend battery life, and thereby increase usage time (e.g., talk or playback time). Additionally, as high volume consumer markets continue to drive increasing levels of integration on a single chip, the potential for noise coupling between various blocks has steadily increased the demands for better noise immunity in critical mixed-signal circuitry. Both of these market driven demands have increased the popularity of continuous-time analog-to-digital converters.